


I'll See You in My Dreams

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of nonsense just for fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky has an strange dream. Was it something he ate, or is someone trying to tell him something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in My Dreams

I'll See You in My Dreams

Detective Sergeant David Starsky walked his date to the front door. He kissed her passionately, and then opened the door.   
"When will I see you again, Davy?"  
Starsky held both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. He grinned and said in his best Bogart voice, "I'll see you in my dreams, schweetheart."  
She giggled and replied, "You are nothing but a flirt, David Starsky. I bet you say that to all the girls."  
"Only to you, my dear, I promise. Give me a call when you get back in town, OK?"  
"Sure, lover, whatever you say." She walked a few steps down and then turned back. "Better watch that line, Davy. One of these days, it might get you in trouble."  
Starsky watched her until she was safely in her car, and then locked up for the night. It had been a wonderful weekend, but it was late and he had to go back to work tomorrow. He showered quickly, and then collapsed into bed. A solid eight hours sleep was what he needed most right now.  
It seemed as if he had just gotten to sleep when he heard a voice calling to him.  
"Wake up, Davy. You don't want to sleep your life away, do you?"  
He sat up in bed and looked around. Shelly was lying beside him. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.  
"Shelly? What are you doing here? You just left."  
"I know. I'm on my to London right now. But I missed you, lover."  
"I missed you too, schweetheart." Whoa, wait a minute. That sounded too much like Bogey.   
Starsky looked around suspiciously. His eyes narrowed. "What's going on? Hey, wait a minute. Am I dead?"  
"Are you dead? Are you kidding? Do I look like an angel to you? You're dreaming, Davy. Remember what you said? You'll see me in your dreams?"  
"Oh, yeah, I did say that, didn't I? Well, in that case…"  
Starsky decided he could have his cake and eat it too, so to speak. Why not have a little fun while he was sleeping? He gathered her in his arms, and lay back on the bed with her. He was just starting to enjoy his dream when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He groaned silently, and looked back.   
"Um, Marcie, what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? What's SHE doing here? What are you doing, two-timing me with that hussy?"  
Shelly retorted, "Who are you calling a hussy? You're the one that's forcing yourself into OUR dream."  
"Your dream? Davy, you tell her right now. You always tell me that you'll see ME in your dream."  
Shelly looked from the other woman back to Starsky. "You always tell her what?"  
"Uh, well, uh, I can explain. I see you both in my dream. No, wait, that's not right. I see each of you, separately in my dreams. Yeah, that's it. Whenever we have a date, I hate leaving so bad that I dream of you while you're gone."  
Neither one of the women looked convinced. Starsky spread his hands out in front of him and smiled that 1000-watt smile. "You're both so irresistible that I think about you even when I'm asleep."  
That seemed to pacify both women. Starsky breathed a sigh of relief. He was just about to relax when he heard another voice from his right.  
"And what about me, David Starsky? I thought you saw only me in your dreams?"  
Starsky slowly looked in the direction of the voice. He winced when he saw Ronnie standing beside him. Before he could say anything, another voice chimed in.  
"What about me? Don't you see me in your dreams?"  
Suddenly, every woman he had dated recently was standing in his room. All he could do was stare. He ran his hands through his curly hair and muttered to himself.  
"Man, I really gotta get another line."  
He thought furiously, trying to think of a way out of his predicament. From somewhere to his left, his mother's voice spoke up.  
"David Michael Starsky, I warned you. I always told you your womanizing ways were going to get you in trouble someday."  
"Ma, come on. I got enough to deal with here. Lay off, will ya?"  
Starsky backed slowly out of the bedroom and into the living room, trying to get away from the horde of women. He was starting to sweat when he saw a very welcome sight.  
"Hutch, thank God. Help!"  
Detective Ken Hutchinson stopped briefly in front of Starsky.  
"I'd love to help you, partner, but I've got problems of my own right now."  
He looked behind him for a moment, and then took off running in the opposite direction. Starsky looked in the same direction that Hutch had looked. He barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid being ran over. Over a dozen women ran past him, talking at the same time.   
"Hutch, wait!"  
"Come back, Ken!"  
"Wait, Hutch, I thought you said I was your dream girl."  
"No, you said I was your dream girl!"  
Starsky stood there with his mouth open, watching the group disappear through his bedroom wall. He shook his head, hard, then spun around at the sound of another voice.  
"I told you, Starsky. You and Hutch need to settle down. You're too old to run around like this. The swinging life is for youngsters, not you and Hutch."  
Starsky gasped, "Cap, help! This is getting dangerous. You wouldn't let them gang up on me, would you?"  
Captain Harold Dobey snorted, "It's your dream, Starsky. You got yourself into this, get yourself out."  
Starsky looked at the women standing in front of him and started backing toward the front door. As he tried to unlock it, he felt dozens of hands on him, tearing at him.  
"Davy, come back. Tell these other women that you see only me in your dreams."  
"No, Davy, you see only me!"  
Starsky turned with his back to the door and raised his hands in front of his face. "No!" He opened his eyes, and looked around again.  
He was back in his bed, alone. He sighed loudly with relief. "Thank God."  
He climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. As he washed his face, he made a solemn vow. "I swear, from now on I'm a one woman man. I'm going to pick one woman and stick with her. No more running around for me."  
As he dried his face with a towel, he looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head and grinned.   
"Who am I kiddin'?" He looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "Sorry, Lord, but you know that ain't gonna happen. Besides, being chased by a bunch of beautiful women ain't exactly my worst nightmare."


End file.
